


Friends for life

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Best Friends, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: With avatar being all popular recently i got inspiration to draw something from the avatar universe wich is kinda a big deal for me because this is officially my third thing i drew in my life from the series
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Friends for life

**Author's Note:**

> With avatar being all popular recently i got inspiration to draw something from the avatar universe wich is kinda a big deal for me because this is officially my third thing i drew in my life from the series  
> The first i don't know what it looked like anymore (i was 7 or 8) all i can recall that i was drawing aang on air scooter (there fun to draw) at school and that's it  
> The second time i was using an picture of aang of a Nickelodeon magazine and try to make it look like the original as much as possible (i think i was 10...)  
> So now 17 year old me ( i'm not 17 anymore i'm 18 since a week) desided to try my hand at it again i'm proud how it turned out😁

**Author's Note:**

> If someone please can explain to me how i can post my drawings in images that would be great because i can't seem to figure that out😅
> 
> EDIT:Never mind i figured it out 😁


End file.
